Isocitrate is an important component of human metabolism. Our study will show that isocitrate is also an important signal from the body to the kidneys, to increase acid excretion into the urine. Understanding this signaling pathway and how isocitrate increases renal acid secretion may help identify and treat people with metabolic acidemia who may otherwise suffer excessive bone loss and muscle catabolism. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]